Falling Apart
by Risknight
Summary: The bonds that hold these friends together are unraveling. Will they find a way to keep the group together, or is it too late?
1. Chapter 1

_**Well, this is probably my last story for the year. May the next year bring us lots of fun and exhilarating stories. Happy holidays, everyone!**_

* * *

**13 Weeks Ago**

Penny stared at Amy with astonishment. "What?"

"I want you to spend far less time with Sheldon," Amy said firmly. "During the summer it was understandable. You were missing Leonard, and so was Sheldon. You have been friends for a long time. But now that Leonard is back, you have someone to spend time with. I need to get Sheldon and I back on track for my five year plan and having you constantly be around is not helping."

Penny laughed, hiding her unease. "You act like I'm trying to steal your boyfriend."

"Aren't you?" Amy asked quietly.

Penny felt as if she had been slapped. "I would never do that," she said in a soft, pained voice. "And I can't believe you would really think so."

Amy shrugged. "I've always known you care about Sheldon, Penny. But lately, it's as if you are always watching him. Always beside him. Every time I visit, you are in my spot on the couch. If we are to remain besties, then you need to spend much less time with my boyfriend and start spending it with yours."

Without another word, Amy left.

**Nine Weeks Ago**

"You're kidding right?" Leonard yelled. "Why? Because I exaggerated how sad I am about my childhood? Come on, Penny!"

Penny looked at him, her arms crossed over her stomach. "No, Leonard. I'm not breaking up with you because you lied to me. Or took advantage of my feelings for you. I'm not breaking up with you because you manipulated me into sex whenever you wanted it." He flinched slightly but still held his ground. "No, I'm breaking up with you because that's ALL we have. Sex. You never once considered how I would feel about you showing your little cruise buddies that film. You have not once asked about my day since your return, even though I have asked you every single day. Hell, you thought I was too stupid to be your partner on a damned scavenger hunt! You hate my friends and whine every time I mention getting together with them. Yet, you had no trouble expecting me to arrange my vacation for comi-con. You didn't even ask if I wanted to go, you just expected me to want to spend my vacation for you and the guys playing dress-up. The fact is, Leonard, you don't really like me. You like how I look and you like frequent, convenient sex. I'm almost 30 years old, Leonard. I'm tired of living down to your expectations."

Leonard stared at her for several seconds, his mind in too much turmoil to form a coherent argument. Finally he said the one thing he could. "I love you."

Penny shook her head. "It's not enough."

**Seven Weeks Ago**

Raj opened his door with surprise. "Penny?"

She looked at him sadly and held out a box. "Here. I want you to have this," she said softly. "It's your birthday present, a bit early."

Raj's eyes opened wider and he looked at the present. Before Penny could turn and leave he grabbed her hand and pulled her inside. "Penny? Why are you giving me my birthday gift now? It's not for another 4 weeks."

Tears formed in the corners of her eyes. "Because I won't be here. I'm moving back home. To Nebraska."

Raj gasped and shook his head. "No! You can't! You and Leonard will work it out! You just have to give it time."

Penny shook her head. "I don't love him. Not like everyone thinks I do. And he doesn't love me, either. I settled for Leonard because he made me feel good about myself. He views me as some sort of trophy. Love is about knowing someone's faults and accepting them. About wanting to be with that person so badly, it makes you physically ill to never see them again."

Tears spilled down her cheeks and she sobbed brokenly. She threw her arms around his neck suddenly and hugged him tightly. Raj held her close as she cried desperately. Just as suddenly as she hugged him, she released him. She placed a kiss on his cheek and ran from the apartment. Raj stood in his doorway and watched her go.

**6 weeks and five days ago**

Sheldon stood frozen in the kitchen, his back to the room. He could hear his blood pounding in his ears. Surely this was a dream. A nightmare. Right?

"Penny, you can't be serious," Bernadette said from her chair beside Howard.

Penny glanced at Sheldon who was still washing glasses. "I am. I already spoke to the landlord and he's letting me out of my lease. I leave on Thursday. My parents are picking me up at the airport."

Leonard stood and stormed back to his bedroom, slamming the door behind him. Amy was looking back and forth between Sheldon and Penny. Raj was silently crying beside her.

Penny took a deep breath. "I just need a fresh start guys. I'm going to finish my classes at the college in Omaha and my parents could use my help on the farm, since my brother is back in jail again. I've been struggling to make ends meet here, and I'm tired. I'll miss you guys so much," she said gently. A second later, she was gone, the door to 4A slowly swinging shut behind her.

The click of the latch catching hit Sheldon like a lightning bolt, making him flinch.


	2. Chapter 2

**Four Weeks Ago**

Sheldon clenched his hands tightly behind his back to control the urge to give in or flee. He knew beyond a shadow of a doubt that this was the right thing to do. He knew that he had to do it now, while he had the courage. While there was still a chance to remain friends.

Amy shook her head angrily. "You want to end our relationship and you won't tell me why? That's not acceptable! I want answers!"

Sheldon looked away for a moment before meeting her eyes again. "Amy, I admire you. You are and have always been a good friend and a charming companion. I value your friendship. But Amy, I do not feel a physical attraction to you. And for that first year, you did not feel that for me. If we are both honest with ourselves and with each other, we have forced ourselves to try and feel something for each other that just isn't there. You want, and deserve, to be loved in a way that I am unable to provide. And I…" Sheldon sighed and sat down in his spot heavily. "I have desires of my own," he said timidly.

Amy eased down beside him, her eyes wide. "Sheldon?" She licked her lips, her voice hesitant. "Is there someone else?"

He looked away from her and stood quickly. "Amy, please. I want to terminate our relationship. I don't want to talk about anything else."

Amy stood and pulled her sweater on. "What is happening to us?" she asked angrily. "Penny breaks up with Leonard two months after he returns from his trip and moves back to Nebraska. Howard and Bernadette are spending more and more time away from the group. Raj is taking off every weekend and won't tell anyone why. Our group is falling apart."

Sheldon looked at her sadly. "Maybe it should."

**Late Wednesday Night**

Sheldon kept his eyes on his laptop, but his attention was on the others in the room. Leonard and Amy were conversing quietly on the couch. Amy had taken over the apartment across the hall last week and she was always around now. He suspected it was an attempt to renew their relationship, but he ignored her presence for the most part, just as he did everyone else.

Bernadette and Howard always seemed confused when they were around. Which, admittedly, wasn't often anymore. But it was more than Raj was. He hadn't visited the apartment in almost a month.

"What about you, Sheldon?"

He turned sideways and looked at the group inquiringly. "What about me?"

Amy frowned at him. "Have you talked to Raj this week?"

He shook his head. "Why would I? He called off for the week. I assume he is sick. I am not in the habit of intentionally infecting myself with pathogens."

"Because he's not home," Amy said sternly. "He's not answering his phone, he's not returning emails, and he hasn't picked up his mail for at least ten days."

Sheldon shrugged. "Why not trace him if you are so worried?"

Leonard rolled his eyes. "I tried. His phone's GPS is off."

Sheldon shook his head. "Track his dog. He had his vet implant a chip in her. He never goes anywhere without that rat."

Leonard smacked his forehead. He rushed over and grabbed his laptop. It only took him a moment to hack into the vet's system and start a trace. A few minutes later the laptop dinged. Leonard's eyes widened.

Everyone looked at each other and then back at the computer. Why was Raj in Nebraska?

* * *

After carefully reviewing Raj's facebook wall, they learned nothing new. In fact, other than sharing a few pictures of his dog, or a couple of funny cat pictures, he had been pretty inactive. Sheldon fidgeted as Amy leaned over his shoulder a bit more. He pulled up Penny's facebook next. He was a bit ashamed to admit to himself that he had avoided looking at facebook because he was upset with Penny. Penny's wall loaded and everyone scanned it quickly. After she had moved, in a fit of anger, Leonard and Amy both had deleted her as their friend. He hadn't been able to go that far.

He felt as if his chest was on fire. There were a lot of pictures of Raj and Penny. Penny and Raj sitting on a mare, Raj's arms around her waist. The two of them sitting on a porch, a selfie taken by Penny. Raj laying on a bed, flowery blanket wrapped around him tight. The caption read "Raj was tuckered out from the dance".

The one that made him feel sick to his stomach was the one of Penny in a long white gown. Her face was half hidden from view, but they could all see it was her. An older woman was kneeling beside her, hemming the dress. In a mirror behind Penny they could see Raj with his phone out. The caption read "The wedding is all set. And Raj looks dashing in a tux!"

Several people none of them knew had commented on how much they were looking forward to the Queen/Koothrappali wedding. Penny had replied a few times, reminding people of the date and time, and that the meal was mostly Indian cuisine in deference to Raj's parents.

Sheldon shut his laptop with a snap and stood up. He ignored Amy and Leonard and walked out the door. He was halfway down the first flight of stairs when Amy grabbed his arm.

"Sheldon, where are you going?" she asked angrily.

"I need a walk," he mumbled. "Fresh air."

Amy's eyes narrowed. "It's Penny, isn't it? That's why you ended our relationship. You want her!"

Sheldon pulled his arm from her grasp and hurried down the stairs. He stepped out into the cool night air and drew in a lungful of air. November was over. Soon it would be Christmas. Only this year, Penny wasn't here to pester him into getting a tree. She wasn't here to present him with a gift.

She wasn't here for him to hug.

Sheldon suddenly squared his shoulders and stepped to the curb. He flagged down a taxi coming his way. He shuddered and took a deep breath before sliding into the backseat. "LAX," he said firmly, glad his wallet was in his pocket.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thurdays Morning**

Penny looked up from the sink as the sound of a car rumbling along the gravel drive caught her attention. She quickly dried her hands and grabbed her jacket. By the time Howard had parked, she was walking down the porch steps. She hurried over and opened Bernadette's door.

"I can't believe you guys made it! I was sure the storm would keep you at home," Penny said happily.

Bernadette grinned and hugged Penny tight. "Are you kidding? We wouldn't miss this wedding for anything in the world. I'd have stolen a snow plow if I had to!"

Howard grimaced and pulled luggage from the back. "We almost had to. Those last couple of miles are pretty slick."

Penny grabbed one of the suitcases and laughed. "Welcome to a Nebraska winter. When's the last time you saw snow, city boy?"

Howard couldn't help grinning. "When Ma stopped using dandruff shampoo for a week."

Penny and Bernadette made 'eww' faces and began walking up the steps. "So, where's the groom?" Bernadette asked.

"Where else?" Penny snorted. "He's with my sister. They rarely leave each other's side. They went to pick up the tux and dress for you two to try on."

Howard shook his head with a grin. "Who would have thought it? Raj finds true love with your sister. I still can't get over how easily he can talk to women now."

An older version of Penny stepped out of the living room with a smile. "You must be my new son's friends. Howdy. I'm Joyce Queen."

They shook her hand and smiled. "Momma, this is Howard and Bernadette Wolowitz. I'm putting them in Carrie's old room," Penny said.

Joyce rolled her eyes and nodded. "Might as well. At least someone will be using it. I swear that girl and Rajy hardly ever separate long enough for her to use it." Joyce smiled at them one last time and headed into the kitchen. "Lunch in 20 minutes, dears."

Howard and Bernadette followed Penny up the wide staircase. "Rajy?" Howard asked quietly.

Penny smiled. "Momma adds a "Y" sound to everyone's name. You'll be "honey", "Howie", or the ever popular "sweetie" to her. No idea why, it's just something she's always done."

Bernadette grinned. "I always wondered why you called everyone sweetie. You got it from her."

"They both got it from my mom," Wyatt said as he exited the bathroom. "She was horrible about remembering names, so she just called everyone sweetie to keep it simple." He took the other suitcase from Howard with a huge smile. "Welcome to Queen's Orchard. It sure does mean a lot to us that you came all the way to celebrate with us."

Howard and Bernadette relaxed completely with the sincere welcomes they had received. Neither had ever been on a farm, or in the country for a significant amount of time, and they had been nervous about what to expect. But the house was warm and comfortable, Penny's family was welcoming and nice, and best of all, they were here to watch their friend marry the woman he loved. It was nice not to listen to bickering for once.

* * *

Amy paced her apartment angrily. This was not what she had planned. She had moved in here to remind Sheldon on a daily basis of what he was missing. She had begun a campaign of near constant contact to wear down his resistance to her. With Penny gone, she had an open field. She had even insured that the grad students who locked onto Sheldon left him alone. By working at the university, she had put out the word that anyone setting their sights on her man would find themselves in a locked room with a nicotine starved monkey.

So, why wasn't it working? If anything, Sheldon was more withdrawn than he had been before! He spent all his time either in his room, or on his laptop. And from what she could tell, he was simply working. He wasn't in contact with Penny. He wasn't really in contact with Leonard and they lived in the same apartment!

A knock on the door surprise her and she straightened her pajamas hopefully. She smiled widely and opened the door. Finding Leonard on the other side was a disappointment.

"We may have a problem," Leonard said firmly. "Sheldon left eight hours ago. He's still not back."

Amy frowned slightly. "Where could he be?"

Leonard shook his head. "I don't know. He's not answering his phone."

She picked up her own phone and called Sheldon. It rang several times before going to voicemail. Why wasn't he answering? Sheldon couldn't stand missing a call. His OCD tendencies would have made him pick up if he could. Could he be hurt? Maybe someone robbed him? Why else would he not….

Amy's eyes narrowed. "He's going to Nebraska!" she hissed. "That's why he isn't answering! He's going after Penny!"

Leonard's face flushed with anger. "MY Penny?"

Amy looked at him with exasperation. "Why do you think he broke up with me? He wants Penny for himself!"

Leonard rushed into his apartment and grabbed his hoodie and wallet. Amy grabbed her purse and hurried to follow him down the stairs. "What are you going to do?"

"If he's going after Penny, he went to LAX. I'm not about to lose Penny to HIM!" Leonard swore.

Amy followed his to his car and hopped in. "If he thinks I'm just going to sit by while he throws me over for a waitress, he's not the genius he thinks he is!"

Leonard pulled out of the parking lot and headed to the highway. With luck, they would get a flight to Omaha quickly.


	4. Chapter 4

"Sir, I am very sorry, but there is nothing I can do," the woman behind the counter said in a harried tone. "All flights to Omaha are cancelled due to a severe storm setting in."

Sheldon growled with frustration and stormed away from the ticket counter. He had just spent the night on a very uncomfortable plastic seat, waiting for a flight to Nebraska that had now been canceled! He had to get to Omaha! He had to stop this travesty of a wedding before it ruined everything!

"Well, you certainly don't look happy."

Sheldon turned to see Wil Wheaton standing about four feet way. He barely acknowledged the man, his mind still on his dilemma. "Very perceptive, Wheaton. Excuse me, I have to find a way to Nebraska."

"What's in Nebraska?" asked Wil.

"Penny is in Nebraska," he answered. "She is about to make a unspeakable mistake and I must prevent it. Unfortunately winter weather has derailed my plans."

Wil shrugged his shoulders. "Why not drive then?"

Sheldon sighed heavily. "I do not drive."

Wil grinned and held out a set of keys. "Road trip!"

* * *

**Thursday Afternoon**

Penny sipped her coffee and looked up as Bernadette stepped out onto the porch. The smaller woman shuddered at the cold and Penny laughed. She lifted the edge of the electric blanket she was under and Bernadette slipped into the warmth quickly.

"Good lord! I've never been so cold!" Bernadette complained.

Penny couldn't help smirking. "This is nothing. Wait until January. We're lucky if it gets out of the negative numbers."

Bernadette tucked her feet up under her and looked at her friend. "So, any thoughts about returning to Pasadena?"

Penny shook her head firmly. "I'll be 30 in four days, B. I'm tired of waitressing. I'm tired of struggling. I am happier here. I had forgotten how much I loved this place. I belong here."

Bernadette watched her carefully. "What about Sheldon?"

Penny looked away, her breath a white cloud of stream as she blew on her cup. "Sheldon was a missed opportunity, Bernadette. I should have done things differently. I allowed my fears and insecurities to lead me astray. When we met, I should have followed my instinct and went after him. I didn't. I settled for the wrong guy. Sheldon has Amy now. She's perfect for him."

"They broke up," Bernadette informed her softly. "Sheldon ended the relationship weeks ago. I think he misses you. Maybe…"

Penny shook her head and interrupted. "Being here, it gives you a sort of clarity. This place helps you face things you would rather not face. You say they broke up weeks ago. This is the first I heard of it. I haven't heard from anyone but you, Howard and Raj since I got here. If he missed me, he could have messaged me."

Bernadette sighed sadly. Things were so screwed up with the group. She felt like they were imploding, and she had no idea how to stop it.

* * *

Sheldon looked at his phone with a grimace and immediately deleted the unread texts. He had no interest in anything Leonard or Amy had to say. All he cared about was getting to Omaha and stopping this horrendous matrimonial travesty.

"So, what is it Penny is about to do that warrants us stopping her?" Wil asked casually.

Sheldon sighed and pulled up Penny's facebook page. "She is about to marry Rajesh Koothrappali, and I have to prevent it."

Wil looked surprised. "Really? Penny and Rajesh? When did they get together? I thought she was with Leonard again."

Sheldon gritted his teeth and shook his head. "They ended their ill-fated relationship 9 weeks ago. Two weeks later, Penny returned to her family's farm. She decided she was no longer happy in Pasadena, and wanted to start over."

Wil looked at Sheldon shrewdly. "So, why isn't Amy coming along? I'm surprised she is okay with you chasing after Penny this way."

Sheldon's cheeks were tinged with pink. "Amy Farrah Fowler and I are no longer a couple. I decided it was best to end the romantic portion of our encounters a month ago. I am hopeful we can continue to remain friends, but I was uncomfortable with the demands made upon me."

Wil was silent for a couple of miles, carefully considering what Sheldon had said. He had a lot of respect for Penny. Their few encounters had shown him that she was a force of nature. She was also pretty funny. "Sheldon, do you realize how this looks?"

The physicist looked at his friend with resignation. "Yes. I know how it looks. It looks like exactly what as it is."

Wil smiled. "So, how long have you been in love with the blonde bombshell?"

Sheldon shrugged and put away his phone. "I do not know. I only realized it when she said she was leaving. It hit me like a bolt of lightning. Why I was always so hesitant to give Amy what she demanded. Why I was always so against Penny and Leonard dating. Why I continually allowed Penny to slip past my boundaries and rules. I have loved her for longer than I know. I just didn't know that it was love until she left and it broke my heart."

"So, why wait until now to go after her?" Wil asked as they crossed out of California and into Nevada.

Sheldon sighed sadly. "I was hoping she would come back on her own. That she would realize that she belongs in Pasadena, not in Nebraska. I was hoping she would miss me enough to return."

Wil thought about that for a few minutes. "Did you tell her you missed her?"

Sheldon blushed and shook his head. "I have been too nervous to contact her. I feared I would immediately blurt out how I felt."

"And that's a problem?" Wil asked. "Maybe if you had, she would have come back."

Sheldon looked at Wil solemnly. "And maybe she wouldn't have."


	5. Chapter 5

Amy and Leonard split up the moment they got to the airport. He headed to the counters, and she headed to the security desk. Amy approached a stressed looking man with a mustache. "Excuse me, I'm trying to locate my boyfriend. He is 6'2", thin, dark hair, and blue eyes. His name is Sheldon Cooper."

The guard's expression darkened immediately. "Your boyfriend is that nutcase? Lady, you have my sympathies."

Amy shrugged. "He has a few ….quirks we are working on. I'm very worried about him. He received some unexpected news earlier and I'm afraid he isn't handling it well."

The guard glanced around the airport lobby, looking indecisive. "Well, I'm not sure where he went to…"

Amy grimaced as the guard walked away. She spotted Leonard heading her way at a swift pace. She turned toward him, hopefully.

"The girl at the counter said she saw him. He bought a flight to Omaha, but there's a huge storm and all flights are cancelled there." Leonard took a deep breath. "So, he might be heading back to the apartment now. There's no way for him to get there."

Amy nodded and they began walking toward the exit. "So, what are we going to do about Penny and Raj?"

Leonard's eyes narrowed and his body grew stiff. "She won't marry Raj. She's just trying to get my attention."

Amy looked dubiously at him. Before she could reply, the guard she had spoken to approached.

"Ma'am? I went and double checked, just to be sure. That screwball left here at 9:15 this morning with a bearded gentleman. My supervisor says he was some sort of sci-fi actor when he was a kid, but neither of us can remember his name."

A cold fury overtook Amy. "Wheaton," she hissed.

The guard nodded. "Yeah! That's him! They decided to drive to wherever they were going. My supervisor overheard them say something about a road trip."

Leonard looked at his watch quickly. "They have over two hours on us!"

Amy thanked the guard absently and the two of them rushed to the parking garage. "I'll kill him!" she hissed under her breath.

Leonard's lips were set in a tight line, but he gave a jerky nod. "Let's go. If we hurry, we may be able to catch up with them. Pull up Sheldon's facebook. Maybe he will post where they are."

Amy shook her head as she fastened her seatbelt and grabbed her phone. "Not if he's not answering. Our best bet is Wheaton's Twitter account. He can't resist tweeting every single thing he does."

Leonard pulled out into traffic with a nod. "Fine. Where are they?"

Amy's hands clenched around her phone tighter. "They are on I-15. They have a little over 2 hours on us, but Wheaton says they are stopping in Las Vegas to pick up a friend."

Leonard nodded grimly. "We can probably catch up with them there."

Amy looked out the side window. "We better," she muttered.

* * *

Howard shook his head with bewilderment as he took a seat beside Penny. His plate was piled high with mashed potatoes, peas, fried chicken, cornbread, and greens. Everything was covered in a layer of gravy. He set the plate on the coffee table and looked at her.

Penny burst out laughing. "Welcome to country livin'."

Howard grinned and shook his head. "Your Mom informed me that there was chocolate cake, apple pie and something called rhubarb cracked cookies. Good thing I'm not diabetic."

"Rhubarb crack cookies are ginger snap cookies with rhubarb and strawberry jam in the center. Then they are drizzled with white chocolate," Penny said.

Howard licked him lips with anticipation. "Diabetes, here I come." Penny patted his shoulder and stood to go get her own plate. Raj sat down beside Howard and blew Penny a kiss as she left.

"Dude," Raj said, looking at Howard's meal, "you know, you can say no to Mrs. Q. She won't get offended. In fact, she's the most open minded person I have ever met. She didn't even blink an eye when she caught me trying to sneak up to Carrie's bedroom. Just told me that the third step on the stairs squeaks, and if I didn't want Penny teasing me, I'd skip that one."

Howard shrugged and dug into the potatoes. "It's kind of nice to be able to eat as much as I want without my mom glaring at me."

Raj laughed in acknowledgment. "Look, Carrie and I are really glad you came for this. It means a lot to me to have you be my best man."

Howard looked over at his own wife and Raj's wife-to-be. She looked just like Penny, only her hair was a shade darker and her eyes were a different shade of green. If you didn't know any better, you would think they were twins. "Carrie seems really nice. Bernie likes her."

Raj got a goofy look on his face. "I had come out to visit Penny, because I missed her. Only, Carrie answered the door instead. I took one look at her, and said 'Wow'. She laughed and asked if she could help me. My mind froze up on me and all I could say was 'Yes, please'. Then Penny came to the door, looked at me, then her sister, and handed Carrie her coat. The next thing I knew, we were at Sonic Burger, eating burgers and fries."

Raj smiled softly. "I haven't had a moment's doubt since."

Howard gave him a happy look. "I'm glad, buddy. You and Carrie really love each other, don't you?"

Raj looked at Carrie across the room. Howard could almost see the line connecting them as Carrie felt his gaze and turned to smile lovingly back at him. "She's my other half," Raj said tenderly. "I know we haven't known each other for a long time, but the moment we met, I knew she was the one I've been waiting all my life for. I love her, Howard. I love her kids. I love her parents. And even more amazingly, she loves me back."

"What did your parents say about all this?" Howard asked.

Raj shrugged. "They were worried at first. But three weeks ago, Priya flew out at Mom's request. It only took Carrie an hour to win Priya over completely. She'll be here in the morning with my parents to help Carrie dress for the wedding. Their plane landed just before the storm hit, and they're pretty jet-lagged. Priya has been wonderful at convincing my parents to give this a chance."

Howard clapped him on the back and swallowed the bite of flaky biscuit he was chewing. "I'm just glad you are happy. And I'm really happy to be your best man."

Raj and Howard gave each other a tight hug. Penny snapped a pic from the kitchen door. She sighed sadly and headed up the stairs. She loved her family. She loved her friends. But right now, surrounded by people so very much in love, she felt utterly lonely. She scrolled through the photos in her phone and stopped when she reached one of Sheldon making tea. A tear slid down her cheek before she could dash it away. She closed her eyes and put away the phone. Silently she prayed that these feelings would fade soon. Before they destroyed her.


	6. Chapter 6

Sheldon watched his watch anxiously. Whoever it was Wil was picking up was taking much too long. He was about to go into the casino and have Wil paged when someone tapped him on the shoulder. He turned to see who it was and froze.

"Hello, Sheldon. It's a pleasure to meet you," Zachary Quinto said calmly. He held out a hand and Sheldon automatically shook it.

Wil grinned and clapped Sheldon on the back. "Let's get going. Sheldon has a princess to rescue."

Sheldon frowned immediately. "Penny is no one's princess. She is a queen."

Zachary smiled and slid into the backseat of the car. "Does she need rescued?"

Sheldon resumed his spot in the car with a nod. "Definitely."

Wil pulled back onto the street and grinned. "Wait until you meet her, Zac. She's a true fireball."

Sheldon smiled slightly. "Her temper does have a short fuse. She calls it going 'junior rodeo'. I have experienced it myself, mildly." Sheldon's smile grew softer. "And I have seen her inflict it on others on my behalf."

Zac and Wil exchanged looks. "She sounds like a wonderful woman," Zac said with a grin.

Sheldon nodded. "She is," he said tenderly.

* * *

Amy double checked the map on her phone as Leonard took his credit card from the gas pump reader. They were still an hour away from Vegas, and according to Wheaton's twitter, they had already resumed their journey. She estimated they were about 80 minutes ahead now.

"We're catching up," she said as Leonard hopped back into the car.

Leonard grinned as he started the car and pulled back out into traffic. "Then maybe we can catch them before they get close. I don't want him anywhere near my Penny."

Amy nibbled on her bottom lip. "Leonard?" Her voice was more hesitant than she liked. "Are we doing the right thing? I love Sheldon. You love Penny. Shouldn't we want them to be happy, even if it's with each other and not us?"

Leonard's eyes narrowed and his skin tone became ruddy. "No. We want what is best for them. Sheldon and Penny? It would never work! They are too different."

Amy sighed. "They say opposites attract."

Leonard snorted loudly. "No. I have loved Penny from the moment I saw her. I spent six years chasing after her, dating her, and molding her into the perfect woman. I'm not about to let someone else reap the benefits of _my _hard work. And what about you? You've spent three years tearing down Sheldon's walls. Are you really going to just step back now and let him be with someone else? To finally succumb to coitus and it not be _you _he's sleeping with?"

Amy's eyebrows drew a straight line across her forehead as she thought about that. "No," she answered firmly. "I've done everything I could to seduce him! I have a five year plan, dammit!"

Leonard nodded with satisfaction. "Then we catch up to them before they get to Omaha!"

* * *

By the time Wil, Zac and Sheldon got to Rifle, Colorado, Leonard and Amy had gained another twenty minutes or so. It helped that Sheldon didn't know he was being chased. When Zac, who was now driving, stopped in Kearney Nebraska to gas up again, Amy was behind the wheel and managed to pick up another fifteen minutes.

* * *

**Today**

They were just starting to get into the bad weather when Leonard took back over driving. Being from New Jersey, he had a bit of experience driving in snow. He was sure they would catch up now. He might not have been so confident if he knew Zac was from Pittsburg.

* * *

Penny and Priya looked out at the swirling snow with rueful smiles. "I do not think anyone else will be arriving," Priya said.

Penny nodded as she turned to look at the people milling about in the church. The wedding was to start in just under an hour and luckily, few people had been unable to make it. "The weather may be nasty cold, but it sure is beautiful," Penny sighed.

Priya nodded and looked at Penny carefully. "Raj tells me you love Sheldon."

Penny's cheeks flushed and she spun away. "Raj needs to learn to keep his mouth shut."

Priya held out her phone. "Would you be interested in knowing that he's on his way here?"

Penny's head whipped around and she stared at the screen on Priya's phone.

_**Almost there. Sheldon anxious to see Penny. Snow is coming down harder. Probably should have brought snow shoes.**_

Penny stared at the twitter post with a mix of confusion and hope. "Sheldon is with Wil Wheaton, and they are coming here?"

Priya nodded. "I saw a post late last night, they were stopping for gas in a small Colorado town. It seems they couldn't fly here because of the weather, so they decided to drive."

"But why?" asked Penny.

Priya shrugged. "I have an idea, but in truth, does it matter? He's coming. You have a chance to tell him how you feel. So, are you going to step up and be a woman, or are you going to let him slip through your fingers like a coward?"

Anger flared through Penny, bright hot. She opened her mouth to cut Priya down, but noticed the gleam of amusement in those brown eyes in time. Slowly she relaxed. ""It's a good thing Raj loves you," Penny groused. "Or else I'd throw you out in a snow bank. You'd make a good addition to Mom's manger scene. And you'd finally be quiet."

Priya laughed and walked away. "Three wise men, and one wise woman. Sounds like an improvement to me."

Penny laughed as Priya walked away. She looked back out the window at the deepening snow. There was no way Sheldon was going to make it here. Not in this weather. But he was coming. She would see him when the weather cleared. She walked away to check on Carrie, a spring in her steps.

* * *

Sheldon growled with frustration and kicked the front wheel of the car. Zac gave him a sympathetic look as they waited on Wil. The snow had gotten worse, and now they were stuck on the side of a country road. They could see lights just up the road. Hopefully they could find shelter there. Wil locked up the car and handed out flashlights. They huddled deeper into the coats they had bought at a Kmart outside Lincoln.

"Come on, man. Maybe we can call Penny from that house and she'll postpone the wedding," Wil said sympathetically.

Sheldon didn't answer. His heart felt even colder than his hands or feet. She would marry Raj, and he would spend the rest of his life in love with his friend's wife. He trudged through the snow as fast as he could. The sooner they got out of the cold, the sooner he could figure out a way to get home.


	7. Chapter 7

Leonard slammed his fist against the side table of the small motel room they had managed to snag. Only eleven miles from their destination, he had lost control of the car and slid into a snow drift. The door opened and Amy walked in with two cups of hot coffee from the lobby. She silently handed him one and looked out the window at the parking lot. The tow truck that had rescued them had left their car in sight. It was almost covered with snow.

"So, now what?" she asked as calmly as possible.

Leonard grimaced as he sipped the bitter brew. "No way did Sheldon get through. They're probably holed up in a hotel somewhere. Maybe even this one."

Amy shook her head. "I asked at the front desk. None of them are registered."

Leonard sighed and sat down in the chair nearby. "We aren't getting anywhere tonight. Let's get some sleep. Maybe in the morning the roads will be clear and we can find Sheldon."

Amy looked at the solitary bed. "Left or right side?" she asked cautiously.

Leonard cleared his throat nervously. "You pick."

Amy nodded and slipped into the left side after removing her shoes. Leonard did the same on the right. They glanced at each other before looking away quickly.

* * *

Sheldon couldn't feel his fingers or toes as they slogged toward what turned out to be a church. The road had been plowed here, but it was still a bit slick. They were surprised by the large number of vehicles in the parking lot. Mostly trucks or SUVs. They hurried up the steps and slipped inside.

"Wow, sounds like there is a big service going on," Wil said. They could hear lots of clapping and cheering.

Sheldon sighed wearily. "It sounds like a revival. We are about to be inundated with believers on an emotional high."

Zac slowly opened the vestibule doors and peeked inside. "Guys? I think I found your friend's wedding."

Sheldon gasped and rushed over. He jerked open the doors and looked toward the front of the church. _Raj is kissing MY Penny! _he thought furiously.

He didn't stop to think any further. He moved purely on instinct. He pushed his way to the front of the church and grabbed Raj's shoulder. He spun his friend around and punched him as hard a he could.

Which was surprisingly hard for someone with such low body mass.

Raj hit the floor and Sheldon grabbed Penny close. He wrapped his long arms around her and kissed her hard for several seconds.

Something was wrong.

Every time he had ever touched Penny, he had felt a small spark. Even if it was just a brush of their hands as they sat side by side, he always felt that spark. So why did he feel nothing now?

Penny pushed against his shoulders hard and he was separated from her. He frowned with confusion as he stared into her eyes. Why were Penny's eyes pine needle colored? Penny's eyes were the color of fresh moss. Contacts, maybe?

A hand gripped his shoulder and spun him away from Penny. Raj's furious face was all he saw before a fist connected with his nose.

It took a few heartbeats for his vision to clear. When it did, he was looking up at Penny. She knelt down in front of him with a rueful grin. "Sweetie, why did you punch Raj and kiss my sister?"

Sheldon's mouth opened and closed a couple of times. He looked at the crowd surrounding him carefully. Wil and Zac were looking worried. Raj still looked furious, his arm around a bland copy of Penny. An older version of Penny was watching him with a friendly smile. Howard and Bernadette looked shocked. Priya gave him a small wave and a friendly smile.

"Penny? What the bloody hell going on?" he asked angrily, the twang in his voice growing thick.

Penny smiled and reached out to brush his hair back from his forehead. "Well, it appears that you object to Raj marrying my sister."

Sheldon grabbed her hand and held onto it tight. "No," he growled. "I object to him marrying _you_! I came here to stop it. Do you have any idea what we had to go through to get here?! It's a blizzard out there! We slid off the road! I could have been killed! The greatest mind alive destroyed because you never bothered to give me a chance! What do you have to say for yourself, woman?!"

Slowly Penny smiled at him. "I think that punching our friend and kissing my sister is the most romantic thing anyone has ever done for me. I love you," she said tenderly.

A smile spread across his face and he tugged her down into his lap. Her arms wrapped around his neck and they came together in a deep kiss.

The sound of clapping and whistles broke them apart after a long moment. Sheldon blushed bright red as Raj and Wil held out hands to help him up. Once he was on his feet, he drew Penny up into his arms again. "I love you, too, kitten," he admitted shyly.

He turned to Raj and the woman he now knew was Penny's sister. "I apologize. I seem to have been operating under a misconception."

The blond laughed and patted his arm in a friendly fashion. "I understand. Welcome to the family, Sheldon."

He looked confused so Penny drew his attention to her. "Sheldon, I have just admitted, in front of witnesses, that I love you. If you think I'm ever letting you go, you're crazy, no matter what your mom says."

Sheldon hugged her tightly to his body. "If you think I'm ever letting you let me go, you're crazier than everyone thinks I am," he teased.

Penny laughed aloud and pulled him down for another kiss.

* * *

**Saturday Morning**

Amy and Leonard glanced at each other awkwardly. The clerk took the room key from Leonard and they made their way out to the parking lot. The sun was shining, and the roads were clear thanks to early morning plows. The snow was almost blinding. Leonard unlocked the car and started it up. While it warmed up, he and Amy brushed snow from the roof, hood and trunk. Once that was done they got in and Leonard cleared his throat.

"So," he said hesitantly, "shall we continue on to Penny's or do we go back?"

Amy blushed and looked away. "You saw the pictures just like I did. We lost. It's as simple as that."

Leonard flinched as he remembered the facebook image of Sheldon kissing Penny passionately in a crowd of people. After that, he and Amy had made liberal use of the minibar in their room. They had woken up naked, cuddling each other. He just wanted to go home and forget this trip ever happened. He drove out of the parking lot without another word. Maybe if they hurried, he could be packed and in a new apartment before Sheldon returned with Penny.


	8. Chapter 8

Sheldon smiled as Penny walked into the kitchen. They had stayed up until the wee hours of the morning talking. And kissing. She walked over and poured herself a cup of coffee, took a sip, and then plopped down in his lap. He looked at Mr. and Mrs. Cooper worriedly, but they just smiled and shook their heads with amusement.

Penny kissed him lightly and turned to her parents. "Mom and Dad, I guess you know I'm going back to Pasadena."

Wyatt nodded. "We figured as much."

Joyce giggled. "Honey, when a man drives all this way, fights through a blizzard and punches his friend, it's pretty obvious he won't be going home empty handed."

Penny laughed as Sheldon blushed deeply. He cleared his throat nervously. "Penny, you do realize that there may be hurt feelings on the part of Leonard and Amy, right?"

"If they are really your friends, they will support you," Wil said as he and Zac joined them. Howard and Bernadette were right behind, smiling widely.

Sheldon shot Bernadette and Howard a glare. "I am upset that none of you informed me of Raj's wedding."

Howard shrugged. "Sheldon, you made no effort to keep in touch with Penny. We figured you didn't care. Especially since it wasn't a secret. One look at Penny's facebook would have shown you what was going on."

Penny decided to change the subject before Sheldon started issuing strikes. "Wil's right, you know. We would support Leonard and Amy if the situation was reversed. But no matter what, I'm not letting you go, Sheldon. I love you too much."

Sheldon relaxed with relief. "Penny, you know I do not subscribe to fate or predestination. However, in this one case, it would seem the stars have aligned themselves perfectly."

Penny burst out laughing and hugged her man tight. "Come on, Moon Pie. The storm is over and I need to pack if we're going to go home any time soon."

Howard snagged Sheldon's vacated seat and looked at Joyce with puppy eyes. "I don't suppose there's any more of those rhubarb cookies, are there?"

Joyce laughed and went to get the cookie jar.

* * *

**One Year Later**

Sheldon walked quickly, each step more of a stomp than a step. Wil and Raj watched him with varying degrees of amusement as they kept pace.

"Nervous?" Raj teased.

Sheldon shot him a look of pure exasperation. "I swear that woman planned this."

Wil laughed and shook his head. "Sheldon, Penny may be a force of nature, but she can't actually control the weather."

Up ahead they could see the lights of the church twinkling in the gloom. Snow fluttered around them, wet and cold. They moved faster now that they could see their destination more clearly.

As soon as they reached the steps, the doors opened. Howard and Missy dragged them inside, while Zac and Priya handed them warm towels to dry the snow off their hair.

"You're almost late!" Carrie hissed as she and Bernadette hurried forward. "Penny is already nervous enough!"

"Sorry," Wil said. "We hit some ice and landed in a ditch."

"Oh good grief!" Bernadette whispered. "Well, don't tell her that! At least not until after the service!"

The vestibule doors opened and Mary Cooper peered out. She nodded with satisfaction, dabbing at the tears forming in her eyes. "It's 'bout time you boys got here. Places, people! We have a wedding to get through!"

The guys rushed inside and lined up quickly. Soon the music started and the doors were flung open. Penny walked slowly down the aisle, a beautiful smile on her face. Penny took her place beside Sheldon, and winked at Wil, Howard and Raj.

"Family and friends," the pastor intoned, "we are here today to witness the wedding of Sheldon Cooper and Penelope Queen."

Penny peered at Sheldon curiously. "Sweetie," she whispered, "why are you so wet?"

Sheldon sighed and took her hands in his. "Remind me to never let Wil Wheaton drive me anywhere again. He's going to get me killed one of these days."

Penny looked at Sheldon's best man with wide eyes. "You wrecked? Again?"

Wil had the good sense to look apologetic. He shrugged and gave them a smile. "I got him here, didn't I?"

"Barely," Sheldon muttered. "We ended up in a ditch."

Raj giggled. "At least you made it to the church _before_ the wedding this time."

"Ahem." They all looked at the pastor who was looking at them sternly. "If I may continue?" he said stiffly.

The couple blushed and closed their mouths tightly. The pastor cleared his throat and began again.

* * *

Sheldon dropped down beside Penny, his breathing ragged. Penny pushed her hair out of her face, as she tried to catch her own breath. She draped an arm across his chest and snuggled close. Sheldon slipped an arm around her shoulders and held her tightly.

"It never fails to surprise me that you're a snuggler," Penny laughed.

Sheldon's cheeks turned pink, like they always did whenever she teased him about his keen interest in physical relations with her. "It's your fault," he reminded her. "You left me for almost two months. I am not about to let you go again."

Penny leaned up and kissed his lips softly. "Sweetie, that sounds perfect to me."

The cuckoo clock downstairs chimed out twelve times. Sheldon smiled and looked at Penny. "Merry Saturnalia," he said tenderly.

"Merry Saturnalia to you, too, Sheldon," she replied, hugging him tight.

* * *

In a small town outside Omaha, Nebraska, folks still talk about the blizzard that brought two people true love. And about the actor who wrecked in the exact same spot two years in a row, trying to get to a wedding.

* * *

**To everyone here at fan fiction, I wish you joy and happiness as you celebrate whatever holiday you chose. May you be surrounded by love, peace, and rhubarb cracked cookies. **

**BTW, those are super easy to make. Follow whatever gingersnap cookie recipe you wish. (I use the recipe of opening a tube of Pillsbury gingersnap cookie dough and rolling it out.) Cut out your shapes. Use a small circle cookie cutter (or, like me, a washed and dried soda bottle lid) to make a hole in the center. Spoon a dollop of strawberry/rhubarb jam into the hole, bake until cookie is done, and voila! You are now the proud chef of Rhubarb cracked cookies. Works well with sugar cookie dough, too. Oh, and they are even better if you drizzle melted white chocolate over them! :D  
**


End file.
